With the proliferation of electronic and/or portable communication devices today, many people are more accessible than they necessarily choose to be. For instance, everyone who calls an individual's active cell phone will cause the cell phone to ring. The individual receiving the call will need to look at every single call to evaluate whether the call has an urgency or priority that merits an answer. The regular evaluation of each call can consume an individual's valuable time. Alternatively, if the individual decides to turn off the communication device, an important communication may be missed.
The above-mentioned problems are further complicated with conventional methods and devices when an individual is expecting an important call from someone, for instance a spouse. If the spouse decides to call concerning a trivial matter that can wait, it is very likely the spouse will cause an unnecessary interruption for the individual.
Accordingly there is an unaddressed need in the industry to address the aforementioned and other deficiencies and inadequacies.